Ultraman Xenon
Ultraman Xenon (ウルトラマンゼノン Urutoraman Xenon?) is Ultraman Max's superior. He arrived to help Ultraman Max when he was in danger and is also the one that gives Ultraman Max the Max Galaxy. He appears in episodes 13 and 39. History Ultraman Max As Ultraman Max was about to be killed by Zetton Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior from M78, appeared in a red fire ball like Max did when he came to Earth. Xenon held Zetton off and even used the Xenon Ray to keep him at bay, but it was blocked by Zetton's Zetton Shutter. Ultraman Xenon then summoned a new weapon from the sky to use against Zetton, but he was attacked by Zetton and the weapon attaches itself to Max's right wrist. Ultraman Max then uses the new weapon known as the Max Galaxy to destroy Zetton. Xenon told Max that Zetton was one of five monsters Alien Zetton was using to conquer Earth and would have to deal with four more. Xenon flew back to M78, trusting Max with his assignment. Xenon returned later in Earth's orbit once Max destroyed Giga Basark and the two went back to M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. Ultraman Xenon waas seen along side Max and Neos whem engaging Belial in combate. Max tried to attack Belial as the evil Ultra was pinned down by Ultraseven 21 and Neos, but he was kicked in the gut, sending him flying and knocked out for the duration of the fight. Even after all the long battle, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Xennon returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Xennon as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Physical Attributes *Height: 47 m *Weight: 36,000 tons *Age: 7,900 years old *Flight Speed: Unknown *Jump ceiling: Unknown *Running speed: Unknown *Swimming Speed: Unknown *Physical strength: Unknown Techniques *Xenon Cannon: Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It is not known if it can destroy monsters in one shot, but it is a strong possibility. *Xenon Sword: Like Max, Xenon able to throw a sharp blade on his head it also controlled via telekinesis. Never used. *Strength: Unlike Max or the original Ultraman, Xenon was able to hold his own with the monster known as the strongest until he was momentarily distracted, something the other two ultras never managed. *Max Galaxy: Xenon is able to call the Max Galaxy to use in combat, but he gave this weapon to Ultraman Max. *Travel Sphere: Like many Ultras Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space, it was the manner in which he arrived to save Max Trivia *Xenons is not just based of Zoffy, but his part was originally going to be Zoffy's until Tsuburaya prods. decided to introduce a new Ultra. *Just like Max, Xenon also a good Ultra whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right. Also see *Ultraman Max (Character) *Ultraman Max (series) Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Allies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Page need of rewriting Category:Secondary Ultras